my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Repair Shop
Moose: Okay, 4 equal sides, 4 corners, hmm, that should do it. It''s a square.'' Moose: Oh, greetings customer, Welcome to Shape Repair, we can fiz anything with the right shape. Moose: So Henrietta, Do you have something that needs to be fixed. Henreitta: I do, look at my toy robot, it's broken, it's supposed to have 2 arms, but one arm fell off. Moose: I see, this robot is missing an arm. The arm should be a rectangle shape. Moose: Don't worry my Glum chum, Zee and i will fixed your robot. it will be shipshape in no time. Moose: Help us find the new rectange arm for Henreitta toy robot. Rectangles had 2 long sides and 2 short sides. Moose: To fix Henrietta's robot. We need to find a rectangle, Take a look at all these shape parts. Do you see a rectangle? Viewer: Right There. Moose: Stupendis, you find a rectangle it has 2 long sides and 2 short sides and it fits perfectly Henrietta: Oh GACIOUS Robot. Moose: Thanks for helping us fix Henrieitta's robot. Way to choose the right shape. Moose: Lookie There, Another Customer. Panda: My Wagon is missing a wheel, See? Moose: Well, We"ll just had to find you a new one. Let's Find a new wheel for Panda's wagon. Moose: First, let's figure out what shape to look for. what shape is the wagon's wheels Viewer: There Circles Moose: A circle, that's right. circles made great wheels because there round and can roll, but we can use just any circle, we need to find the circle that's the same size as this circle wheel. Take a look at these circles. Which one make the best wheel for Panda's Souls Wagon. Viewer: That One. Right there in the middle. Moose: Outstanding, this circle is the same size as the other wheel on Panda's Souls Wagon. It's a matching, We fix her wagon. Panda: Look, Now it rolls perfectly Thank you. Moose: We're on a roll now, but it looks like our work isn't finishing. we have a another customer. with a broken toy and boy, it;s broken. It looks like this kite can use a new shape. Bear: It sure could, look, my kite is missing a shape right here and now it won't fly. Moose: It won't fly, Oh My! Take a look at this kite. what shape is missing? Viewer: Triangle. It's missing a triangle. Moose: That's Right, the kite is missing a triangle. a triangle is a shape with 3 sides like this. we need to find a new one. Help me look for one on this wall, when you see a triangle, say triangle. Viewer: Triangle Moose: Good Eye, this is a traingle hmm, that doesn't look quite right. the triangle doesn't fit like this. what should i do to make this triangle fit? Viewer: Turn it, Turn it turt it around. Moose: Great idea, we"ll turn it around. now does it fit? Viewer: Yes, it fits. Moose: The Triangle, fits, now the kite is fix. Here we go tip Worldor, ready for take off. Bear: Well much ablice Moose and Zee Moose: Thanks for your help, you are simpling sensational with shapes. it's been great having you a round Uh! Category:Transcripts Category:Moose And Zee Things